Music to My Ears
by S4S0RI
Summary: Miku And Len have both been hurt in the past. After both being enrolled in the same high school and meeting by chance, will they be able to move on? (I'm not good at summaries.) Warning: Characters might not fit your mental image of them, and rated M for language and later chapters. Miku x Len


**Story of this story...I couldn't find many good Hatsune Miku stories going around, so I figured, 'ya know what? 'Les do this!' **

**So...Hi. I first want to get this out of the way, the characters in this story might not fit your mental image of them (ie; Miku, Len=depressed), So if that's not your cup of tea, Don't even bother with this fic, although I do plan on making them more lively by the end of the story. Another thing to note is that I won't have many of the characters appear much in the story, aside from people like Miku, Len, Rin, Luka here and there... and so on.**

**Now that that's done, enjoy my fic! Its my first time going for a darker feel, so feel free to review if you liked it or hated it.**

**I don't own Vocaloid. Id I did, I would've licensed an Anime.**

**Chapter One:**

**A fresh Start**

"Len, c'mon, the exam scores just got posted today! We shouldn't waste a second!" Kagamine Rin, one of the two twins of the Kagamine household, shouted while rushing out the door of their house. A rather loud sigh came from the stairs, followed by the sound of relaxed footsteps.

"Yeah, yeah. There's no need to rush, Rin. The result won't change either way," the other twin, a boy named Kagamine Len, responded to his sister's overly-energetic, and somewhat annoying command. Len was wearing dark blue jeans, and had his hands in his pockets on their respective sides. On top he wore a black t-shirt with a purple abstract design imprinted on it. The shirt was covered up by a black hoodie which was left open in the front. Coming out of his left jean pocket were earphones, that went up to his ears. He wore a brown satchel which hung from his right side to left.

Len reached the bottom of the stairs and casually walked over to where the Kagamines kept their shoes. He tied his pair on, while rin, who was quite an impatient character, started tapping her foot expectantly.

"Hurry up, Len! Gosh, you're so slow..." Rin pouted, crossing her arms. Once again, Len just sighed, and finished tying his shoes leisurely. He stood up and faced his sister.

"Guess we'd better get going then." Rin smiled and rushed out the door. Len sighed once again, and headed out the door, closing it behind him.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

The two were on the train, going to where the school they enrolled in, Asuka High School, which was one of the less-known boarding schools in Japan. Rin had found it while surfing the net for a school for her and Len to go to, and it fit the criteria Rin was looking for. Len didn't care.

In fact, Len Didn't care about a lot of things.

Len didn't seem to care about anything.

Len didn't care about anything.

It was worrying for Rin and their parents. Ever since Len and Rin's second year in middle school, something changed in Len. What used to be a lively boy who loved to play guitar, had completely disappeared and replaced with a depressed, melancholy boy who shut himself away from the world, and never listened to anything anyone said. His grades dropped from a straight 80-95% student, to someone who was satisfied with getting anything higher the passing mark. He stopped playing guitar, only playing it during lessons and when Rin needed some instrumental backup to her singing. He stopped hanging out with friends, barely looked away from his computer, and never came out of his room unless he had to.

It made Rin sad. Hell, it worried everyone that knew him. But after a while, they gave up trying to change him back, as it seemed the old Len had been completely burned out. The only thing that remained where the ashes.

But Rin hadn't given up. She looked over at Len, who was sitting with his headphones in, listening to what the westerners called "Rock"(**By Rock, imagine something like Disturbed. Good band by the way**).

"Hey, Len." Rin said. Len looked over, showing his empty, almost soulless blue eyes. Rin wanted to cry every time she saw them.

"What?" Len responded with a monotone voice.

"Well, I'm just thinking about how you should care more about the exam results. If we do get in, we won't be home for a long time..."

"I don't care. It really doesn't matter if I get in or not. Either way, nothing good will come out of it." This made Rin want to slump into her room even more, but she didn't show this to her brother.

"Aww, cheer up, Onii-chan! You know I don't like it when you act like thi-"

"Shut up." Len cut her short. Rin looked at his eyes, which were soulless, angry, and lost. She frowned, and turned her head down, facing the floor. She let out a very quiet sigh, shaking her head ever so slightly.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Rin scanned the board which held her and Len's results, occasionally glancing at the piece of paper which had their test numbers on it.

"Hah-Yes!" Rin let out a outburst of joy. She found her number on the list. Right under her's was Lens' number. She turned to Len, who was sitting on a bench near her and put her arms out to hug him.

Len looked at her with a surprised look, and was wrapped in his sister's joyful embrace. Rin quickly pulled away with a look of pure joy on her face.

_ Just like her, _Len thought,_ Boy, is she ever upset? It's really annoying how she's so upbeat... _

"Onii-chan! we got in! Both of us!" Rin exclaimed. Len nodded, as to show that he acknowledged the news. Rin pouted playfully.

"Onii-chan, at least LOOK like you care!"

"I decline." Len said casually. Rin sighed. That line was like his catchphrase.

Rin looked around the courtyard where everyone had gathered. She saw someone running towards her, waving her sheet happily. The girl was Rin's best friend, Ayame, who had also enrolled in Asuka.

"Rin! I got in, what about you?" She practically screamed as she came to a stop in front of her. Rin's face exploded into a grin.

"I got in too! So did Cap'n Grumpy-pants over here, but he's just too boring to say anything."

"Oi."

"Hah, that sounds just like him. Anyway, wanna go somewhere to celebrate, Rin, Len-kun?"

"Sure! I'm good with whatever. Onii-chan, where do yo-"

"Im going home. Have fun you two." Len said, getting up off the bench, turning down the two girls in front of him. He put his hand in his pockets and walked away from them, towards the exit.

Rin and Ayame frowned. Rin looked at her friend.

"Ah, well. 'Probably be more fun without him anyways." Rin said, forcing a smile on. Ayame played along and smiled back, nodding.

"Let's go." Ayame said to Rin, who looked as Len left the school grounds. She turned to her.

"Mn."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Len walked out of the school, muttering to himself the lyrics of the song he was listening to.

"Take a last look around while you're alive, I'm an indestructible master of war..." he muttered in perfect english in tune to the song(**In case you care, the song is 'Indestructible' by Disturbed. Once again, awesome band!)** He stared at the ground with his empty eyes, watching the floor slide under his feet. He was unaware of his surroundings, and thats when he started to hear the sound of hurried footsteps closing in fast. Suddenly, something hit Len, knocking him over.

"Ow...ow..ow...Hey watch where your going, idiot!" He shouted at the person who knocked him over. He opened his eyes to see a girl on the floor about a meter away from him. The girl was clutching her forehead, her eyes shut closed. Len looked her over.

She looked around his age, 15, maybe 16...She was wearing a middle-school uniform.

_ Ah, so she's going to see her exam results,_ Len deducted in his head.

He took another glance at her, and saw that her hair, which was tied into two short twin-tails on either side of her head, was blue. Len thought that was kind of weird, although he had been seeing a lot of cosplayers recently who had red, green, or sometimes even pink hair, so he didn't think much of it.

"Ow, ow, ow...Oaw! S-s-s-sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" the girl said, obviously flustered.

_No shit, most people wouldn't of,_ Len thought.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked. Len took a second to pick up his earphones, which had fallen out of his ear when he was knocked down. He looked at her and nodded, which made the girl smile.

"I'm sorry 'bout that! I was just in a hurry to see my exam results that I just sorta...started running..." Len waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going home." Len said, putting his headphones back in his ears. He stood up and started walking away, like nothing happened.

The girl looked at him with surprise, and grabbed his sleeve as he walked past him. She looked up at him.

"Hey, are you all right?" Len turned at her, staring into her eyes with his own, boring into her soul. The girl looked at his eyes and gasped.

"What is it to you if I'm okay? It's not like I know you, or you know me. Its not like I need to know anyone!" Len almost shouted. The girl shook a little, moving back on the ground a little bit. Len smirked.

"Good bye." Len said, turning his back to the girl, walking away, leaving her with the feeling of him having an invisible barrier around him.

The girl was still shocked by Len's eyes.

"Tho-those e-e-eyes...I know the look in them all too well..." the girl shivered. She shook her head and proceeded to pick up her back, which she had dropped.

_His eyes...remind me of something,_ She thought_, something...I really want to forget... _

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

_ 2 weeks later, In the Kagamine Household_

"Len...come down, we need to talk to you about the school dorm arangement!" The mother Kagamine called from the kitchen of the house, which was heard clearly by Len, who was lying on his bed, reading Manga. He threw the manga to his side and groaned. He really wasn't in any mood to talk to his parents.

Then again, he never was.

He got up, walked over to the door, and slammed it shut on his way out. This was his way of letting his mother know that he had heard her and was abiding to the order. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The Kagamines lived in a two story-house, a ground floor, which had a kitchen ,a living room, a bathroom, and one bedroom, which was used as the master bedroom for the sir and miss. The second floor (**or 1st, whatever you wanna call it**) was the place where the twin's rooms resided. It also had a bathroom, and a few other rooms that were never used for anything other than storage.

Len entered the kitchen, being greeted by his mother. She looked at him and smiled. Len just glared. His mother sighed.

"Well, please sit down." Len did as he was told. He stared at his mother, waiting for her to say something of the topic he was called down for.

She sighed and began. "Len, as you know, Asuka High is a boarding school."

"I know."

Len's mother smiled sweetly. "Y-yes...well there are the dorms for students and dorms for the teachers, right?"

"I can only hope so." Len replied to the rhetorical question.

"Well, your father and I thought it best if we were to ask the school to assign you into a room alone." His mother continued.

"Are you implying that I'm retarded? Or maybe a psychopath? Mother?" Len said coldly, looking into her eyes. Len's mother gulped.

"No, I'm not, sweetheart. Its just a precaution that we thought we needed to take, as you are rather volatile at times...

"Fine, whatever. Mother, may I leave now? I honestly don't give a shit about this sort of thing. I don't care where I sleep at school, It doesn't matter anyway." Len stood up, and went back to his room, leaving his mother sighing.

_Honestly...a room all to myself at a boarding school? __That's__ the sort of __thing__that __you put the outcasts of society __in__._ Len smirked at this thought.

"Well, then it's perfect for me." He said out loud.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

_ At the same time..._

Miku was just doing what she always did, singing. It was her one comfort, the one thing people had ever praised her for. She took comfort in her singing, and was only ever able to relax when she sung.

While she sang, she remembered the boy who she had run into when going to see her exam results. His eyes were still accurately pictured in her mind. Miku didn't want to remember them. She didn't want to remember him.

But yet she did.

She stopped singing, forgetting the next line of her song. She sighed. She sat down on her bed, picking up her stuffed penguin. She clutched it, hugging it like her life depended on it, burying her face into it.

"Why...why did I have to see that...those eyes..." Miku cried, clutching the penguin even tighter. "They were just like mine..."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

_The first day of school_

"Len! Len! Get up! We're gunna be late for our first day of school if you don't hurry!" Rin shouted at her still fast asleep brother, who was not a morning person. he groaned and rolled over.

"Rin...shut up...I wanna sleep a bit more..." Len groaned without opening his eyes. Rin sighed and turned on the light, making the messy, dark room, explode with light. Len took a moment to register the change.

"Uhhng...uh...huhh...myyy...eeyes..." he groaned, pulling the blanket over his head (**This is me in the morning). **Rin pulled the blanket off of the bed and turned to the door casually.

"We're leaving for the train to Ichikawa in forty-five minutes. if you want food, its on the table." Rin walked out the door and went downstairs, leaving Len all alone in his room. He groaned. He slowly got up, and with about five minutes left to spare, he was down with his sister and mom.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Miku sat in the back of her mother's car silently. She stared out of the window, not really looking at anything. She had earphones in, listening to a song the one person she trusted, Megarine Luka, had told her to listen to when she was nervous or upset. The silence was unnerving. Her mother took a deep breath in.

"Don't worry, Miku-chan. I'm sure this school won't be like your last one, not to mention Luka's in Asuka as well!" Her mother tried to sound upbeat. Miku made an "Nnn" sound and continued looking out the window. They were getting close to Asuka now, and her mother looked at the time. 7:30. She breathed out.

Good, we're not late, Miku's mother said to herself under her breath. She kept driving for the last leg of the journey in silence. Miku Never looked away from the window, staring into nothing.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Len sat in the train, rock music pounding away out of his earphones. This was what he considered peace. A quiet atmosphere, with his favorite songs playing at a comfortable volume. However, the occupant of the seat next to his didn't share his tastes.

Rin started to shuffle around, growing more impatient by the second. She glanced over at Len occasionally, who annoyed her to no end by seeming to enjoy the long, boring, uneventful rides on the train. She sighed. Rin had pretty much already given up on trying to talk to her brother, but still continued to try to spark some small talk anyway.

"Hey, Len, when we get to school, what do you think the other students will be like?" Rin said this, putting on a smile as she did. Len made a noise that made no attempt to show his annoyance at being disturbed. He pressed a button on his phone, bringing it out of sleep mode and paused his song.

"What was the question again?" He said with an edge. Rin knew it wasn't a good idea.

"i said, what do you think the other students will be like at the school?" Len looked unsatisfied at the question.

"I couldn't care less." He said melancholy. He leaned back in his seat, evidently too lazy to take out his phone again.

"I-is that so?" Rin said nervously.

"Mmn*. It is." (***: I'm going to assume you know that in Japanese, the sound "Nnn", or "Mnn" can be interpreted as a yes)** Len replied. He glanced over at the train map, and then over at his watch. He sighed, and turned to look at Rin.

"Well, I guess we're nearly there." Rin nodded, picking up her bag from under her seat. Glancing around, Rin noticed that there were only a few other people in the same uniform as her and Len's.

A few minutes later the train stopped at the twin's station. They got up, with Len making groans of annoyance and displeasure all the way.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Miku just stared out the window. It made her feel at peace. She let out a relaxed sigh and closed her eyes slowly, her head resting in her arm. She wouldn't mind if this lasted forever. As her eyes finally closed, she let her mind wander off to sleep. She pictured a pasture of flowers, under a blue sky filled with pure white clouds. Rolling hills, and a single tree atop the highest, just like in the movies. She imagined herself in a white, flowing dress, with animals all around her. She pictured spinning, like in that one western film she watched called _The Sound Of Music_. And then it all went black.

First, the sky turned from the most beautiful blue one could imagine to a dark, sulky teal. The sun, which was previously gold, became the most sickening shade of red, spreading all over the rest of the sky. Soon, the sky was literally dripping blood. The ground molded from green meadows into a dark alleyway in a depressing city. The flowers melted into the ground, leaving puddles on the floor.

Miku backed up out of the alley where she found herself in, looking at the now empty street. She looked around, and saw the world of hills merge into this world, the world of reality. Miku's eyes grew wide at the horrifying sight, she was now making noises, letting it out so anyone nearby would know how scared she was.

She started to run down the street, moving towards the tree, the last remnant of her wonderful dream turned nightmare. The streets started to go dark, the puddles reflecting the sky's color, which was a sickening blood red. The lighting was absolutely awful, and made Miku want to puke. She kept running forward, towards the one shred of light that was left in this world. As she kept running, it started to rain. However, the rain was blood.

Miku started to slow down, but she was still running. She was confused and scared, feelings she was used to by now. Her pace didn't slow, but her speed did. She didn't open her eyes, she just kept pushing forward, but she didn't seem to go anywhere. She opened her eyes only to be greeted by the tree atop the hill's leaves turn from a lovely green to a bright blue. The trunk disappeared and the bush of the tree molded into the sky. Around the leaves, a dark rim began to take shape, covering the remainder of the tree completely.

Suddenly, the shape morphed into a eye, and it shot open. It was a bright blue iris against the otherwise blood red sky, seething its hatred towards the world. Miku gasped and stopped running completely. A low voice started chuckling evilly, the sound filling the world. No. It was _inside_ her. Miku cringed, and started to become desperate. The chuckling turned into deep, evil laughter, seeming to grow louder with every passing moment. Miku felt her legs fall under her weight, crumpling to the ground. She attempted to cover her ears with her hands, but this didn't help. Actually, the noise grew louder.

The voice stared moaning something. At first it wasn't understandable, but within seconds it had become loud enough to scare even a hardcore horror enthusiast. Miku shut her eyes tight, but as soon as her eyes were closed, she was greeted by the eyes.

His Eyes.

Miku couldn't take it anymore. She let out a scream inside her dream, and the various evil voices started laughing in their victory.

"Miku."

"Miku."

Suddenly her eyes shot open, and she was back in the car. Miku's head darted around the car. She let out a sigh of relief. She looked out of the window. The car had stopped, and they were surrounded by trees, save for a few paths and a sign.

"Miku, you're sweating." Miku's mom said, her body turned so that she could look Miku in the eye from the driver's seat. Miku shook her head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, mom." Miku's mom didn't look convinced.

"are you sure, you were moaning in your sleep..."

"I'm f-fine. Trust me." Miku insisted. Still unconvinced, her mother nodded her head. She turned back to the driver's wheel.

"Well, I can drop you off here, but you're going to have to walk for a while." She pointed down the path. Miku nodded. She leaned over to her bag, grabbed it, and left the car. She knew her mother was worried, and she had picked this school because of it's low population, but Miku couldn't help but feel scared. She wasn't good with people.

She didn't like people. Not since back then.

She sighed, shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing to worry about." She told herself, and started down the path to her new school.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Rin and Len walked out of the bus, Rin enthusiastically, Len...not so much. He got out of the bus right after Rin, who was literally bouncing with excitement. Len looked around at the surrounding area. The first thing he noticed was the smell of the trees around him. Last time he was here, the smell wasn't nearly as distinct as it was now. He cringed his nose. He s=hated the smell. He looked around for the familiar path that led to the school.

He spotted it and started going down it. Rin followed him. She was smiling broadly, no attempt to hide her excitement. She was giggling constantly, annoying Len. He started to speed up his pace, crossing over a narrow bridge. His school uniform had been put on loosely, his shirt not tucked in and his tie wasn't tied tightly. It gave him a punk-esc. look, especially considering his hair was spiky and blonde. His sister, on the other hand, was dressed neatly in her uniform. Her skirt flowed down to just above her knees, and her white blouse was situated on top of a red undershirt. It was rather simple, but Rin thought it was rather nice.

Len kept walking down the path, occasionally taking glances around him. The surrounding area was rather pretty, although Len didn't care much about looks, he thought that he might enjoy a place like this. It felt peaceful. He let a relaxed sigh escape his lips. Rin noticed and perked her head a little to the side.

"Hm? Whats up?" Rin inquired.

"Nothing that would concern you, I think." Len replied. Rin's smile faded into a neutral expression.

"Well, whatever." She jogged up to just in front of Len, turning to face him, with her grin already back.

"Hey, Onii-chan, don't you think the area's nice?" Rin span around a little as to show her point. Len sighed again and looked at her.

"Yes. Why does it concern you?" He said, walking a bit faster, overtaking his sister again. Rin kept his pace.

"Eh? You like it? Didn't expect that kind of reaction from you." Rin said. She smiled. "Well, whatever. We're almost there." Len looked up to find that she was right, the school building was within view now. Although he had seen it before, when he came to see the entrance exam results, he still thought it was weird for a school to be in a location as this.

He kept walking, the school drawing nearer towards his feet. More students were appearing on the path where it connected with multiple other pathways. Rin Stayed close to Len, so she wouldn't loose him in the crowd. She flicked her phone out of her pocket and called Ayame. The phone rang for a brief moment before it was answered.

"Hello?" Ayame's voice responded through the cell.

"Hey, Ayame, it's me. Where are you?" Rin asked. Ayame was in this school as well, so Rin thought it would be nice to call her up to see where she was.

"I'm just outside the school gates. Want me to wait for you?"

"Mm. That would be great."

"'Kay. See ya in a minute." Ayame hung up the phone. Rin put her phone into her pocket. She turned to Len.

"Ayame's waiting at the gate for me, I'm gunna go on ahead, okay?" Len nodded in response.

She smiled. "Catch you later!" Rin said while starting to jog away from Len.

Len kept walking at a leisurely pace through the crowd. He checked the time.

7:54. He sighed, thinking to himself that he would definitely be there on time at this rate.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Rin jogged up to the school, feeling a little guilty and relieved that she had left Len back there. Guilty, for leaving him alone while he walked to school on his first day, and relieved because she was away from a moody character like him. She approached the school quickly and searched around the gate for Ayame.

Rin was about to get her phone out again when a couple of hands grabbed her shoulder, surprising her. She gasped, and turned around, only to find Ayame.

Ayame chuckled, while Rin pouted.

"Not cool, Ayame. I've told you before to not scare me like that." Ayame, who was still giggling to herself, waved this comment off nonchalantly.

"Yeah yeah, Rin-rin. I'm sorry, it was just the perfect opportunity! I couldn't resist my inner urge to see you in pain!" Ayame said the last part with a completely straight face, as if nothing was wrong with what she said. Rin was on the verge of facepalming, but resisted the urge to.

"You're weird, Ayame." Ayame beamed up at this, as if Rin had just answered the right question on a game show.

"That's the truth of the matter!" Ayame looked at the time. Her face turned more serious.

"It's 7:58, we should get to the hall. The opening ceremony and all that stuff." Rin sighed at the way her best friend talked and nodded. Rin and Ayame walked together towards the hall here they would be attending the school Opening Ceremony.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Luka waited outside the gate for her teal-haired friend. She knew how hard it was for her to walk around in crowds, so Luka was impressed when she heard that Miku was going to a boarding school, even though she knew she was partly at fault for that. She leaned against the tree that was close enough to the gate so you could see people coming out, but they wouldn't notice you at first glance. It was one of Luka's personal favorite spots on campuss because of the peace it usually retained. However, since it was the beginning of the year, the students were flooding through it. Luka smiled gently and continued looking out for her blue-haired friend.

In all honesty, Miku shouldn't be that hard to spot. She may not be that tall, but her hair, which was usually in shoulder-length twin-tails, was teal. It was her natural hair color, and if Luka remembered right it was the source of a lot of bullying when she was younger, up until the point where she had stopped coming to school altogether for a while. Thats when Luka met Miku.

Not many details were revealed to Luka about her situation, but she was told enough to get the basic gist of it. Miku had been bullied, and it reached the point where she didn't want to show her face at school anymore. Luka had helped her through this time, and became a older-sister figure to Miku. She had enrolled in this school because of Luka.

Luka was in her 2nd year here, which made Miku her junior.

That didn't really matter, but it did mean that since Luka already had a roommate, Miku was going to have to share a room with another person. Luka was worried, to say the least.

At last Luka caught a sight of teal hair, and she immediately got up and walked over to meet Miku.

"Yo." Luka greeted casually.

"O-ohayo..." Miku responded slightly less enthusiastically. It was probably because she was shy. Luka looked her over.

Her hair was slightly shorter than when they met last time, she probably had it cut before she came here. She was still short...although she might have been taller than last time. Her chest area had shown no significant growth since their last meeting, or even since they had first met.

She was wearing the uniform, but also adonned a black blouse, also with the school insignia imprinted on it, on top of it. She wore thigh-high black stockings, and she had obviously been trying to make her skirt as long as possible, although it still only went to just below where the thigh-highs clung.

Luka had to admit, she was a very cute girl. She smiled.

"C'mon, don't look so down. You've got a whole new life ahead of you here!" Luka said to Miku while wrapping her arm around the back of her neck. Miku nodded, smiling lightly.

"Luka...thank you..." She said, and Luka smiled a warm grin in return.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She looked at her watch, already moving towards the building before she saw the time. 8:00.

She looked back at Miku, who was following Luka obediently. She looked up at Luka, and was greeted by a thumbs up.

"Well, let's get going." Luka said, although it was unnecessary at this point.

**Okay, thanks all for reading chapter one of this story! I hope you enjoyed reading it, because half of it was pretty damn depressing to write. Not joking. :D**

**Well, I don't know about a schedule for updates, but please review to let me know what you want to see and what you liked/hated about it.**

**Before I forget I want to give credit to some doujin authors, as they have given me an idea for the ending. I've already written down a basic plot outline, so all I have to do now is write the thing up. I'll link each one when I get to the part where I use them.**

**Thanks For reading!**


End file.
